Peridot Strings
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: The people around them would look at Bubbles and Boomer and go "aww" over how cute and perfectly fitted they were. The same people gave a long hard stare at Butch and Buttercup and wondered how the hell that happened. Drabble series.
1. Touch

**Peridot Strings**

 **Summary:** The people around them would look at Bubbles and Boomer and go "aww" over how cute and perfectly fitted they were. The same people gave a long hard stare at Butch and Buttercup and wondered how the hell that happened. Drabble series.

 **A/N:** After a long time, I've finally decided to momentarily step out of my anime fandom and enter the wonderful world of PPG to write another piece for my favorite pair of Greens. The only thing I've ever written about them was a one-shot so I thought I might as well explore the couple even more. I wanted to type out a multiple-chapter fic, but figured that since I've already got a lot of those still ongoing, a series of drabbles focusing on their relationship would be sufficient enough. And of course, first chapter is a smut because I'm a shameless pervert that way (thus the M-rating). I write when the inspiration strikes, so my updates might be slow or they might be fast depending on the speed of ideas going through my head. With that said, onwards to the story!

 **Chapter 1: Touch**

"Fuck off," Buttercup hissed as she felt Butch's warm lips caress the soft mound of her cheek, his hot breath reeking of cigarettes and booze.

It was not uncommon to find such stench on her boyfriend, nor was it something she would mind in any other normal circumstances. But today was an exception and she was not in the mood for whatever Butch had in mind. The damn bastard even had the nerve to slide his fucking fingers into her pants when she tried to pull away. By the time she started thinking when the hell he even managed to unzip them, he was already pushing her up against the wall.

"I should get you arrested for rape," she mumbled as he glided a hand up her shirt, hiking it up until the slightest of his blunt nails scratched against her breasts. The feeling of a grin spreading against the smooth flesh of her belly led her to delivering a kick to his shin. But Butch was unperturbed- if anything, she could tell he rather liked it. _Freaking masochistic freak._

"I'm not raping you," he husked as he darted his tongue out to lick at her navel, one corner of his lips quirking upwards to form a self-satisfied smirk as he felt her body quiver under the soft brush of his tongue, "and even if I were, you could have stopped me ages ago if you really didn't want this."

Buttercup's mouth was slightly bruised from when he bit her earlier, and it tugged down to form an angry frown as she glowered down at him. It always did irritate her when she knew that he could read what really went through her mind. Of course a part of her that was too tired still didn't want to be touched at the moment, but another part of her that she tried to ignore also craved to be made love to like a slut. Knowing Butch, he could and _would_ give her just that. But was it really the fact that he knew her too well that irked her to no end? Or was it just because she always liked to put up a fight before caving in?

She didn't have any time to think of an adequate answer as she felt Butch's calloused fingers wrench her free of her shorts, the article of clothing falling down her long legs in a fast swoosh. Her head hung back and her lips parted in a silent moan as his hot breath ghosted over her damp panties before he slided even those off of her with just his mouth and teeth. When his tongue met the bundle of nerves between her thighs, an admittedly adorable mewl erupted from her throat as her eyes clamped shut and her face contorted in pure pleasure.

Pride forgotten, it didn't take long for her to give in to him. With each roll of his tongue, he stripped her off her will to refuse and released her from the exhaustion that coursed through her body like water down a duck's back. When she finally unraveled and he pulled back with a telltale sign of her wetness drenching his face, his lips curled upwards the way they usually would when he knew he had clinched victory. In mere moments, Buttercup dragged herself out of her partially pleasure-induced state and amidst her uneven breaths and scarlet-flushed cheeks, shot him a withering look. He didn't back down at all as she expected and merely broadened the smirk he knew would grate her nerves and drive her insane with wanton lust at the same time.

"I knew you'd give in. I'm just too hot," he gloated as he ripped off her shirt and waved the tattered fabric in front of her. Buttercup snorted and rolled her eyes before tugging at his collar and pulling him in for a breathtaking kiss.

"Shut up, Butch."


	2. Common Ground

**Peridot Strings**

 **Summary:** The people around them would look at Bubbles and Boomer and go "aww" over how cute and perfectly fitted they were. The same people gave a long hard stare at Butch and Buttercup and wondered how the hell that happened. Drabble series.

 **Chapter** **2: Common Ground**

According to a large number of the people they knew, Butch and Buttercup were a match made in the fiery pits of Hell.

When they looked at Blossom with a small smile stretched on her lips, they wondered what kind of achievement she and Brick had accomplished this time to put her in such a good mood. When they looked at Bubbles skipping through the corridors with a lively hum of a happy song, they wondered what kind of romantic gesture Boomer pulled this time to elicit such a spring in her steps. When they looked at Buttercup with bruises and scars marring her face and decorating her body parts, they wondered who between her and Butch had picked a fight first and who came out as victor.

When she walked, the world trembled. When he walked, people quivered in fear. When they walked together, slaughter soon followed.

They all had many similarities in their demeanor. Boomer and Bubbles were both sweet and nice, so they were the kind of couple you would spare a glance at and wonder why you couldn't get that lucky. Brick and Blossom both had a knack for being smart and fated for amazing accomplishments, so they were the kind of couple you would see strolling down the halls and wonder how such a mind-blowing pair could work so well together. The Blues lulled them into a subtle sense of hope that they themselves could find someone the Heavens had made especially for them. The Reds made people think how better they could make the world become through their streak of success. Their unions were the type of blessing sent down to Earth to show what good common ground could do for a couple. Alone, they already oozed all wondrous, good set of personalities. Together, they were pure perfection.

What about Butch and Buttercup? They were the kind of _common ground_ you wished wouldn't have happened at all in fear of apocalypse striking the human race sooner than it should. They challenged each other and drew out the very possible worst in one another. Both having strong, aggressive exteriors, people wondered to themselves why one of them hadn't been shoved into prison yet. They were pretty sure if Butch and Buttercup were stuck in the same room and a gun with a single bullet inside was the only weapon they could see on the ground, they would either fight to the death or one of them would win and shoot the other right between the eyes. It was the kind of love-hate relationship that upon one's inspection screamed abusive and dripped with toxic danger. There were no reasonable discussions or making up to each other when they had a disagreement. They would just raise their fists and resolve everything by roughhousing one another and beating each other to a pulp. It was a wonder why none of them had ever ended up in the hospital and even why they were still alive.

"So what happened this time?" Blossom asked as she and Bubbles walked over towards their sister in the crowded halls of high school.

Buttercup sounded out a grunt before slamming her locker shut, the brute of her force punching a crater into the locker. Students nearby took a few steps backwards, thinking twice before coming near.

"We were fighting over nachos," she merely said, not wanting to elaborate even further on her words as she held her books in one hand and swung her backpack over her shoulder with the other.

Bubbles let out a weird laugh that would come out whenever Buttercup said something crazy- a rarity that was beginning to happen more often than not since she started dating Butch- and Blossom shook her head in disapproval, orange hair swaying from side to side as a smile slowly reached her lips. They rounded a corner on the way to class and spotted the Rowdyruffs walking right in front of them.

When they passed by each other, Blossom and Brick shared a look that was brief yet spoke a thousand words with deep meanings at the same time. When they passed by each other, Bubbles' cheeks colored a rosy shade as Boomer shot her a wink and gave her a smile that made her swoon. When they passed by each other, Butch and Buttercup lifted their middle fingers to flip each other off.

Four of their brothers and sisters casted a knowing glance at one another as half-formed smiles outlined their lips. Over their shoulders, they caught the sounds of Butch and Buttercup exchanging insults and profanities at each other before possibly giving one last fuck-you sign as the other disappeared from their sight.

Sure, they might not be the most natural fit. But they couldn't think of anyone else that could be that good together.


End file.
